julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Namine version)
In the living room, Eric slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Namine by the collar of her T-shirt and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Namine was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Eric scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Namine yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Eric, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Namine tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Namine protested. "I AM THE KING!" Eric shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Namine threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Eric scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Namine snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Eric scoffed again. "You're acting like an infant!" Completely furious, Namine stormed towards her family picture of Eric, her mother Aurora, her sister Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, her brothers Plucky Duck, Simon Seville, and Fievel Mousekewitz, their pet supercat Streaky, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a barbarian!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Eric gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Namine!" Namine placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Eric gasped in shock at what Namine just did. Namine just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the Intergalactic girl happened; Eric, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Namine and stormed towards her. "Namine Louise Ann Riverton!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Namine's pan flute off of his daughter, but Namine quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Dad, no!" Namine pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Eric finally yanked Namine's pan flute out of Namine's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Namine attempted to grab her pan flute away, but Eric slapped her aside. As Namine recovered in shock, Eric then threw the pan flute into the fireplace, shocking Namine. Then he turned to her in anger. Namine became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and sandals, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Eric, and told him, "You're as evil as Larxene!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Simon and Fievel joining her. "Namine," Eric called out. "Namine! Come back!" But Namine, Simon, and Fievel were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the pan flute, Eric turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt pan flute out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Eric said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff